deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:IceLoverMei/Zero vs Metal Sonic
Machine are normally made to help serve someone in their daily lives. And when it come to what the world throw at them, They mainly fight for their own for either the Truth or Revenge. And these two will go to no end to make sure both their goals are completed. Zero, The Legendary Freedom Fighter Swordsman vs Metal Sonic, Professor Eggman Strongest Creation. It The Hero of the Megaman Series vs The Badnik of the Sonic Series Zero Song: Megaman Zero - Theme of ZERO Prior to his encounter with Sigma and becoming a Maverick Hunter, Zero was extremely violent, maniacal and relished in destruction, due to a programming bug in him during Wily's creation of him. He often unleashed feral screams and often laughed psychotically, especially during his battle with Sigma. Outwardly, Zero appears cold and emotionless to others, even towards partners X and Axl. However, it is shown that he has the capacity to care for others. Zero keeps his cool under most circumstances. No matter what his enemies do to him, he is always able to come up with a retort. In spite of not viewing himself as a hero, Zero has often displayed a tendency to sacrifice himself for the sake of others. He also shows distaste for innocent deaths. This is evidenced in his fighting against Neo Arcadia's ruthless policy against Reploids in the Zero series; he even personally promised to Sage Harpuia that no more Resistance soldiers would come to harm as long as he was around. Even though Zero does not openly show it, he, too, seems to long for peace between humans and Reploids. However, he has said that he doesn't have any problems fighting, unlike his more pacifistic friend, X; whether his enemy is a Maverick or a human, he will fight at his best. Another notable trait of his is that, despite his great power, Zero views X as the superior Maverick Hunter and considers him a hero, though he doesn't see himself as such. A prime example of this show of respect was in Zero's ending in Mega Man X6: when the scientist who was performing his sealing process asked what would happen if the world faced another crisis; Zero firmly said that the world is in good hands (X's), even when he's gone. In the Zero series, his personality remains mostly the same, though with some changes. Given that he's been in stasis, he is ignorant of some matters and confused about others, sometimes to the point he starts doubting or believing that he can't win. This is seen a couple of times. First when Ciel was kidnapped by a Golem and he was battling him with his Buster which was not doing too much damage, was slowly starting to lose hope until X gave him his Z-Saber back or when Dr. Weil told him he was a copy, which made him believe he was not Zero, until X claimed he was indeed Zero, swapping roles with X in where X is the one that encourages him to fight instead of the other way around as it used to be during the X series. |-|Short-Range Weapon: Z-Saber =The Z-Saber is a lightsaber-like beam weapon which he first acquired in Mega Man X2 after being repaired by the X-Hunters (or Dr. Cain). It allows Zero to execute powerful close-range attacks. The Z-Saber can be used on the ground and in mid-air and can perform combo attacks. |-|Long-Range Weapon: Buster Shot =The Buster Shot is Zero's long-range weapon; alongside the Z-saber, it appears in all Mega Man Zero games. It was originally an old model of a handheld gun used by the late Milan. Once acquired, the Buster Shot's bullets directly changed from regular ammunition to energy shots, and once the Z-Saber is obtained, the gun can be charged with its help Like the Zero series version of the Z-Saber, the Buster Shot can be equipped with element chips, and it had to be upgraded in the first two games. |-|Defense: Shield Boomerang =The Shield Boomerang is a weapon used by Zero, constructed by Cerveau. It is an energy shield created by spinning the Z-Saber (mounted onto his forearm) around like a chainsaw. It can reflect most enemy shot attacks, however, it provides no protection from melee attacks, nor is it capable of deflecting exceptionally powerful moves. Like most weapons, the Shield Boomerang can be charged and equipped with element chips. When charged, the shield can be thrown like a razor blade, flying in an ellipsis path and cutting through several enemies before returning to Zero. |-|Strongest Tatic: The Σ Blade =The Σ Blade is the weapon Sigma uses in Mega Man X8. It is a giant sword with legendary attack power, and it can easily break enemies' barriers. In addition, equipping this weapon will reduce special weapon energy usage by half automatically. The reach of this weapon is two times that of the Z-Saber and is effective on any enemy or boss. Zero Z Saber.jpg|The Z Saber Zero Blaster Shot.png|The Blaster Shot Zero Shield Boomerang.jpg|The Shield Boomerang Zero Σ Blade.png|The Σ Blade Metal Sonic Song: Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II - Metal Sonic Metal Sonic is an evil Badnik version of Sonic the Hedgehog and undoubtedly Dr. Eggman's greatest creation, built for the sole purpose of destroying Sonic. Deployed during Eggman's operations on Little Planet, Metal Sonic confronted Sonic in battle and lost, though he would repeatedly return to challenge Sonic and his allies. Modeled with extreme accuracy after Sonic, Metal Sonic not only resembles his template, but can also imitate his moves and achieve velocities matching Sonic's. While mostly serving as Eggman's obedient and quiet enforcer, Metal Sonic is an intelligent machine with a very dark side. A cold-hearted, aggressive and ruthless killer, he is obsessed with proving his superiority to Sonic and eliminating him for good to the point where he has rebelled against Eggman more than once to achieve his goal. However, he always fails in the end. To this day, Metal Sonic continues to be one of Sonic's most formidable foes. Despite being built to match Sonic the Hedgehog in all aspects, Metal Sonic is vastly different from his organic counterpart in terms of personality: Rather than fun-loving, cool, and carefree, Metal Sonic is a violent, aggressive, cold-hearted, and intelligent killing machine with a large superiority complex. While he is meant to be another of Dr. Eggman's mindless robot slaves, Metal Sonic also possesses an AI that allows him to make choices on his own, granting the robot sentience (though he is still restricted by his programming). This trait, however, has Metal Sonic only used to fuel his dark desires to carry out his goals of destruction and domination, and allowed his programming more than once to evolve beyond what had been intended. |-|Short-Range Weapon: Spindash =The Spin Attack is a trademark move in the Sonic the Hedgehog series, and serves notably as the basis of several attacks in the early main installments of the series, such as the Spin Jump, Spin Dash and Homing Attack. It is one of Metal Sonic well known attack based and is possibly either stronger or equil to Sonic spindash strength. |-|Long-Range Weapon: Maximum Overdrive =When performing the V. Maximum Overdrive Attack, Metal Sonic begins to overload his circuitry. When this happens, blue sparks emit from his body and a chemical reaction which forms the V. Maximum Overdrive Attack, is triggered. Metal Sonic then forms a destructive energy field around his body that can burn through or penetrate any substance, and shoots himself forward four times his already high acceleration, allowing him pierce through any substance in his way. The drawback of the V. Maximum Overdrive Attack is that it cannot be sustained for extended periods of time, since its unfavorable performance cost has Metal Sonic strain his circuitry beyond its limits. |-|Defense: Black Shield =When performing Black Shield, Metal Sonic crosses his arms and bends his legs slightly upward while hovering in the air, where he forms an octahedral energy shield with black outlines around him. While it is up, the Black Shield rotates around him at high speed while his own body glows in a multitude of white, blue and purple colors. While the Black Shield is active, Metal Sonic is invulnerable to damage from any special attacks performed by the other opponent, though he is still affected by immobilizing moves such as Time Stop. Also, while the Black Shield is being used, Metal Sonic cannot maneuver, but he can maintain his momentum and even exceed his maximum speed when using it before landing on a Dash Panel. |-|Strongest Tatic: Metal Overlord =Metal Overload is the strongest transformation of Metal Sonic from Sonic Heroes. After gathering enough data from Zero and the enemies he face, Along with the debris from the Egg Fleets, Metal Sonic will transform, Giving him more to fight with. Metal Overlord can fire rapid barrages of crystal pillars and launch the spikes on his back as homing missiles, much like in his previous form. This time around, however, he can fire them at a much faster rate. He can also fire his left claws as missiles that can trap his target in a crystal cage which is strong enough to hold even Super State user. Spin Dash.jpg|SpinDash V Maximum Overdrive.jpg|Maximum Overdrive Black Shield.png|Black Shield Metal Overlord.png|Metal Overlord X-Factor Battle TBA Reason TBA Note *Voting will close after Mei finish moving to the new house. If it come out short, Voting will then end possibly around Jan 10th 2017. *The Set will be in Central Highway from Mega Man X. *The Scenario is Zero slashing at enemy machines before the Egg Fleets arrive and meeting face to face with Mecha Sonic, Who Zero defeated easily before Eggman arrive to send his strongest weapon: Metal Sonic. *It unknown on how this match will end seeing how their both machines. *While Metal Overlord is a strong attack, It will be limited down to where it can be fair for Zero to fight him Category:Blog posts